Moment of comfort
by Viima
Summary: The warden and witch find some time to themself when they plan they next move.


Darrian did open his eyes, he was back on garden house near the lake. Stars and moon did bring pale light on room. He closed his eyes for a moment and drew breath, cool night air did help, pleasant weight and warm on his left, did bring him back what had happen that day.

He had arrive on the morning on the mansion what his love had arranged for them for several days. Mansion was part of bigger complex, but this wing was now reserved just for them. So no one else was on sigh.

His escort, dozen grey wardens had stopped on the yard all of them were riding horses. Darrian dropped from his horse and took his glaive and bag.

His mabari Viima did come next to him. War dog was sweaty and little winded, after all, last few days it had run with horses.

Darrian turned to look his escorts.

"Serah, allow me to say, that it was a honour to meet you and fight at your side." Said leader of wardens, big man from Anderfels.

Darrian did nod him, then he turn to look rest of them.

"I thank you to your help, hopefully we meet again."

"I ask that you would not speak about me or this place for anyone for a while, there is more going on then you know. And for now I would like that my presence here would be secret."

"We understand, Serah."

Wardens did salute him last time, then they turned and ride away. He looked after them, until he was sure they were out of sight.

Then he turned to look the mansion, it Orlesian style least that he understand, but not as decorative he had expected.

Then upside of stairs two people come in to light. They had been waiting that wardens would leave Witch had know he was coming and she was there to greet him with they son.

His mabari Viima was there to greet them first. Kieran did hug the beast. Mabari was happy to see them, it did bark and tried to lick Kieran.

Darrian did walked calmly front of his son and hugged him. His memories of the last battles against darkspawn did ease or least come easier to bear.

Viima was greeting witch, it did try to put it's front paws on witch shoulders and lick her face.

"You are dusty and sweaty, go wash your self first." Morrigan said, trying to protect her red skirt.

"Well he had run with horses on the dusty road last few days." Darrian said when raised his eyes to look Morrigan.

"I was not talking about that fur bag."

"I turn my back for a couple months and witch from wilds is changed into noblewomen who afraid to mess her hair." Darrian said and smiled.

Morrigan did return his smile and pat the dog. Then she stepped forward and kissed Darrian. For a moment there was just them in the world. For moment memories of last battles and worries were gone.

Darrian looked golden eyes, still mysterious even after all the time and journey they had experienced. Kieran and Viima were looking at them, thought neither of them interrupt. They have learned not bother in those moments.

"I am sure you want to get something to eat and clean up."

"Yeah."

"There is small also lake and river behind the mansion so we can go to swim." Kieran said.

"I'd like that, you and Viima go ahead, we follow soon."

Mabari did barks and follow Kieran inside the mansion. They followed them slower pace.

"How are you?" Morrigan asked now she looked straight to his eyes.

"It was a hard trip, but I am recovering."

"Alright we talk about that later."

"Leave your bags and weapons here, I'll asked servants to take care of them."

Darrian looked at him questionably.

"Servants here are reliable and I have given order that they don't trouble you."

"Besides I want that you spent more time with Kieran, he misses you more then you think."

"I guess you are right, I did miss both off you."

Darrian did leave his glaive and sword on the table, Morrigan helped him to take his armour off. It did felt better to get all his gear off for awhile. But he did not leave his dagger, the fang with rest of his weapons.

_Weapon you can't reach, is not weapon at all._ He remember her mother saying. Morrigan did not say nothing, she did understand. Darrin looked for a moment his dagger, last memory of his mother. He did smiled for a moment.

"Off you go now." Morrigan said and pushed him after Kieran.

Later when he had washed himself and they all had been swim into pool. Darrian eat the meal that servants had brought them. Morrigan had arrange that they brought the meals and drinks, but they didn't meet or see him. Servants had used to that, many Orlesian nobles did meet they lovers that way. Garden bushes and trees cover them from prying eyes. Morrigan had also put wards over the mansion, so they would know if they would have invited guests.

Kieran and Viima were playing on the water, they did spoke different matters, what had happen time when he had been gone.

Morrigan tell him last news of civil war and the mage rebellion. Mostly she talked what she had found out the books he had sent her from Wardens archive. He hoped she could find out more about Calling.

But soon his mind started fonder when he looked the garden, Morrigan stopped and looked her questionably.

"I think I would want to spend some time with Kieran and you, just here, not think about anything else."

Morrigan did smile warmly to him and reach to kiss him.

They spent day and afternoon at garden. Kieran did tell what he had learn so far from books what he mother had given him. They played some games and swim on the lake. Darrian also did test did his son still remember the moves and tricks he had showed to him before he left. In that age it was good to know how to run and jump. Adaia, Darrian's mother had shown that escaping was sometimes best solution. Kieran was not yet enough strong or fast to take care of himself. He want to be sure that he least know how to run, if worst come to be. They did practice some moves how to free himself if he were grab, how to dodge, how regain balance quickly. They had agreed to teach they son that way. Morrigan did mostly teach him to use his mind, Darrian how to use his body. For now he had not yet practice with real weapons. Thought he had used wooden swords and knifes. Viima was also happy to see them. Mabari played with Kieran. Morrigan had even arranged big bone to him.

Later at when evening came and Kieran was tired evening they took him to his room. Comfortable room with lavish bed, next to Morrigan room.

"Guard him." Darrian said to Viima. Mabari had jumped next to Kieran on the bed. Wardog would guard him to death if it would come to that.

Then him and Morrigan had walked into garden to be just themselves.

"What did happen in that trip you just return?"

"I don't want burden you."

"You think I would not able to take it." Witch did asked, now there was little anger.

"I was with you and see worst what blight have offer, so you don't need to protect me."

"Morrigan..."

"I understand that you want to protect me and Kieran what you have seen. But I don't want to you carry that burden alone and no that dog is not counted."

"I am afraid it would pull you down in that abyss." She continued.

Darrian did understand, after all as a warden-commander he had and still did lead soldiers against darkspawn, facing those monster were trial to anyone. Some did find comfort from faith, believes, some did drink to forget that, some for meditation or their close people.

Then he tell her what the wardens have experienced. How they have found village were darkspawn had attacked. Because civil war, there had been only few soldiers, not enough to step them. Warden have catch the darkspawn during the night, battle that followed they had hacked creatures down. But worst come after, there had been people what darkspawn had captured. Some of them were women.

"But among those poor humans, was a boy." Darrian said and turn to look at Morrigan.

"His mother was there too, they remind about you two."

"They had the blight already, we could not help any of them."

Morrigan did hugged him. During the blight he had started to look comfort in witch arms. Originally witch did had been planned that, but during those dark days their relationship had deepen. More then neither of them expected.

Like then, being with her made him feel better. How long they just be there; Darrian did not know. Night was calm, stars were out, starting the slow dance on sky. For awhile they just walked on the garden. Neither did say nothing, they turned to look mansion across the lake. Stars and moon made look like from tale.

Then they kissed, like always there was something intoxicating her kiss. Kiss did change more hungry, Darrians hands started to go under her dress, but then witch pushed him gently away.

Then she started to walk away from him away from the mansion.

"Don't we return to mansion?" He asked quietly.

"Not tonight my love, bedroom is next Kieran and I don't want that we wake him."

"Oh."

Morrigan lead him to through garden, after a while they come into small clearing, there was large garden house in there, next to lake. Morrigan did open the it doors. Smooth stone floor, marble walls and flowers. On the table there was little wood and wine, tables there were towels. The witch raised her hand, few crystals started to glow brining comfortable light in room . Large bed was on the middle of it. And there was large mirrors in the walls and one was above the bed.

Darrian smiled, she really had seen trouble to arrange this. Neither one of them said nothing. Morrigan give him wine that tasted berries. Then she turned to look her image from in the mirror. She took sip from her wine and smiled, when he come next her.

On his free hand, Darrian started to open her dress.

Morrigan had been right, they would had waken Kieran and servants in near rooms, if they would had been in the mansion.

Later they did swim in the lake and wash they each others. Then they eat light meal and went to sleep. Both of them take strength and comfort of each other, like all those years ago when blight was is it worst in Ferelden.

But nothing last for ever.

Darrian did rise from the bed trying not wake the witch, luckily she was sleeping deeply. Cold floor felt calming after his dark dreams. He had thought he had protected his dreams, but taint was getting stronger.

They clothes were on the floor were they had dropped them, scattered all over.

He walked on the table and took some juice from the jug that what was there. It did tasted apples and some berries, little bitter thought.

He looked himself at the mirror. Like all elves he had pointed ears and big eyes, and the was a light glow in them in the dark, his body was slender and lithe build. Dark tattoos on his his face and body did made him look like tiger, he had took those in his face he was recruited, Duncan had been amused. In later years he had taken more of them, remind his mistakes and fights. His blond hair was now open, he should cut it soon or make some braid of them.

But he was also a hero of Fereldan, slayer of ArchDeamon, veteran of fifth blight. King of Fereldan called him to his brother. Elves all over Thedas did spoke of him highly, to them he was greatest Hero since Garahel. Priests did say he was The Maker chosen one who had saved them for darkspawn. King of Orzammer own him, becource him he had Crown on his head.

Over a decade ago he could not have image all that had happened. He had come a hero from storybooks, but price that he had paid for that. Worst scars he had got on his mind and soul. Things he had seen and fight. What he had done to stop blight and darkspawn.

_Some scars are in your mind and soul._ Words his mother had said.

Live of grey warden has not been easy. It could see on his body, there was lot of scars, caused by blades, claws, teeth's, spells and venom. He did heal quickly, that was few perks that wardens did had among that he did not get ill, some poisons did not effect him easily and most importantly resistant to darkspawn taint. Addition the alchemical concoction he had drink in soldier's peak had given him new strength and speed, but drawbacks too. One that drawback was that his green eyes had changed red. That but most people unease. He looked that red-eyed creature on the mirror.

Only if drawback were glowing red eyes, his dreams were always been dark, joining during the blight and that he was sensitive didn't make it any easier.

He open the door and stepped outside, cool night air did help. He walked into lake and did sit on the water so it reach his chest. Darrian looked up the stars, he recognised some constellation Fervanis the Oak, that had been his favourite. He had watched those stars on roof on his fathers house. That was in other life. But this life would be soon in end as well.

_How long it would take? _

He sit there some time, finally he move and did swim for awhile. In water he just heard his heartbeats and blood coursing in his veins. Blood that was turning more black and feel like venom. Taint was killing him. Decade was already pass, Darrian didn't believe he would seen second to come. He closed his eyes and emptied his mind and just float on the water.

After a while he returned inside. He did felt better now. For a moment he looked sleeping women. Pale skin and raven black hair were visible in the moonlight. Quietly he did returned the bed. olden eyes did open and looked at him.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He said quietly. Witch did come next to him. Her body felt warm and comfortable against his. Darrian did felt scent of her hair, touch of her hand on his own. For awhile they lay there.

"You still think this was wrong decision."

"No, at current options this was to best."

"Well what you think about Empress?" Darrian asked after a while.

"She is interested insight what I have."

"For now."

"I am aware of that."

"I really hope that you are correct."

"I am just damn one knife-ear from alienage."

"You know well that you are more then that."

"Maybe in Fereldan or Anderfels, but in here my status as a Hero of Fereldan don't mean that much."

"Some of those nobles might want kill me to get war with Ferelden or just to show elf his place."

"If you would be killed, killer would have face anger grey wardens and Chantry."

"Leliana is left hand of Divine, she would hunt killer down and all who are behind it."

"That's why they have let me alone for now, but wardens warned me that some of nobles wanted to test me."

"You mean duals." Morrigan said

"Is that what they called them?" Darrian said and laugh.

"I don't play their duals I'll kill." Now there was cold and hard note in his voice.

"But they don't want be beaten by elf, they would avenge to any other elf in they way."

"They don't like that elves talk tales of Ferlendan elf whose action saved world for the blight, elves might get ideas above they station."

"There was elven uprising in Halamshiral, what empress did crush."

"Yes, Grand Duke did used that as a bait, he spread rumours that Empress was too soft towards elves. So Celine decided lead army there."

"How nice." Darrian said coldly.

"Grand duke did almost succeed capturing her and the throne."

"Almost... well that is the word brings lot of trouble."

"Still it is nice notice that my people are least got that much power that they are used a bait."

"Elves could play bigger part then expected, we already know something about this Briala who was Empress spy master."

"Yes, but shemlen don't like that elves play too big part. Some people don't care or think about consequences ." Darrian said, his voice had gotten even more colder.

"Like that bigot who killed Shianni." Darrian said pain and anger did come in his voice.

Morrigan did not said nothing, she did know her love that well, that now was not time speak. She just rested her head against his shoulder.

When they had returned. Darrian had find out what had happen when they were gone. He had given his people a chance to improve they lives, his cousin Shianni had been named Bann of Alienage. She had defended the elves and been they representative in Landsmeets. But some human had not like that. She had been killed, even that killer was caught and punished, elves did doubt that good will and support from king Alistair would not last for long. Few generations and things might be back what they were. But Darrians father was now elves spokesman in Ferelden, Morrigan know that Darrian was worried about him.

Darrian did care his kin, that's why he keep them in distance. Even as the elves and dwarfs and somewhat humans of Thedas spoke about him highly. There was people who he had offended during blight and his time as a Warden-Commander, people who would hurt people near him when they could not reach him. What they had heard Denrim alienage was that it is largely abandoned. Least Darrian father and kin were alright, hopefully residents find better place in other alienages.

Darrian could have stayed behind taken part of helping elves in Fereldan or as a grey warden fight against Darkspawn who still torment southern Fereldan. His influence would have been felt. But had left his friends and kin and his duty as a grey warden behind because of her and Kieran.

Also city elves would not take it well that they hero had taken Shemlen women, women who was apostate of all things. She now did know what elves thought any of they own who took shemlen at they partner. Dalish elves thought some of them respect what he had done, he was not true elf to them.

But Darian support her on her quest to preserve old magic, stop humans destroying everything they don't understand. She was grateful of that, she was not alone with Kieran.

Some humans and Chantry would do everything in they power to destroy all magic that they saw a threat. Now when all mages were apostates, templars would kill her if they would catch her unguarded. As a warden-commander he had used his status to got her resources, knowledge and somewhat protection.

But they had decided keep wardens a distance. If anyone would find out what they son was or Flemeth would find them. Cold feeling got inside Morrigan.

Darrian did noticed that and he squeezed her.

"But you have secured position in Celene's court." He said to ease her.

"Arcane advisor."

"Sounds nice title."

"It gives some benefits." Morrigan said and smiled

"I need a patron, whose power and influence would protect us."

"Well I can't complain, you have a nice quarters, servants take care daily affairs and protection and training for Kieran."

"You are still worried."

"Well your patron is middle of civil war, mages and templars are killing each others, elves are restless. There is assassinations, coups, betrayals and power struggles. And I don't want that we get caught in any off that." Darian said.

"Thought if ArchDeamon and horde of darkspawn would show up I think start to feel like home." Darrian said and grinned.

"You sound like Alistair." Witch said little annoyed.

"Well least you didn't have to listen his jokes any longer then one year."

"Alistair have continued with his style, now he just have power of king behind it too.

"I don't understand how manage to stand it."

"With practice and I think about that when I arrange his marriage with Anora." Darrian said and laugh.

"Poor women." Witch said trying to sound like she feel sorry for the queen.

"I can image."

"I must say I am surprised that Anora had not yet tried to get rid of Alistair."

"What I understand that women, she practical and can endure unpleasant things if that get what she wants."

"That would explain it."

"Anyway I am glad that you did manage get back from your meeting with grey wardens without grater incident, thought I was worried little when you sent the books and note that you would come later."

"Like I said into note, wardens did ask me to help with small group of darkspawn and I am a grey warden."

"How did it went, you didn't say all in the letter you sent?"

"There were some who are suspicious about how I did survive battle against ArchDeamon."

"But you are not only strange thing among grey wardens." Morrigan said and started run her fingers on Darrians chest.

"True, what I have learn from you that nothing is set on stone."

"Book that I got confirm that Grand enchanter Fiona is somehow freed from the taint and perhaps from the calling." Darrian said and start rub gently her back.

"Too bad you can't go to talk to her now."

"It would be interesting, she actually did know Duncan, grey warden who recruit me."

"Thought she would like in return to know how I did survive my encounter with ArchDeamon." Darrian said and looked their mirror image on the ceiling.

"It looks like she had other matters to attend to." Morrigan said.

"Yeah, fighting her own war middle other civil war."

"Divine is trying to make peace between mages and templars."

"Good luck with that."

"What I did heard they are least considering to meet her."

"Hope she had a plan if that don't work."

"I think she have, I think it had something to do with that Leliana did tried to find you."

"Well, we were not exactly reachable for while."

"In her letters, she wanted to meet me or that I would come to meet the Divine." Darrian said and sound worried.

"Are you?" Morrigan asked and come top of him. She did lean close his face.

"No"

"I have more urgent matter to attend to." Darrian said and touched Morrigan's face gently. Witch did smile and kissed him.

"I saw a dream."

Morrigan's smile did vanish.

"And it was not a first time."

"Are you sure... it could just..." Worry did come in to her voice.

"I am sure."

Morrigan did stand up and sit on the bed next to him, she did run his fingers cross her hair. She didn't look at him. Both of them were quiet for while.

"You said that you found something that might us help combat the calling." Darrian asked finally.

"Maybe, nothing sure thought." Witch said and looked him.

"Are you going to inform rest of wardens about this?"

"No, least not yet, thought I plan to send letter to Alistair and maybe to Oghren, they are only ones in grey wardens who we can trust completely."

"What are you going to tell them.?"

"That I try to find cure to calling or least way to postpone it longer."

"But I don't dare to take any wardens with me, they want to know how I did survive. For now I have managed to keep them off, but how long I can't say."

"If wardens find out what Kieran is..."

Witch did look away from him.

"They also might want keep your knowledge and make you tranquil."

Morrigans eyes did harden when she looked at him.

"I would die first."

Darrian took gently Morrigan head between his hands and looked her into eyes.

"You know that I would fight to the death to protect you and Kieran."

Morringan looked him and did smile sadly. They kissed, Darrian hugged her tightly.

"But my time is ending." He said sadly.

"We both know what do happen I if taint spread too much."

Morrigan did know, slowly but surely Darrian would lose some of himself first his mind, then his body would started to go. She didn't want to think about that.

"I remember that Wynne said to me once that love is ultimately selfish."

Morrigan looked him deep into his red eyes .

"That is to one of the reasons why I am trying this."

"If it would be just me, I in time, I would go to deep roads."

"The lead what I found might be nothing." Morrigan said.

"Then so be it."

"Where you go first?"

"I least go see Avernus, thought I hate talking that walking corpse."

"When you leave?"

"You said that this mansion is our use for few days, I spend that time with you and Kieran then we leave."

"We...?"

"I mean Viima, that fur bag."

Morrigan did smile for a while.

"But we might have think about that if I don't return from this quest."

"No, you will return to us." Morrigan said this time there was a sure tone in her voice.

Darrian tried to answer, but this time witch did silenced him by putting his fingers on his lips. Then she pushed him on his back and come top of him.


End file.
